Refrigerators, including refrigerator/freezer type refrigerators, employ drawers of various sizes to perform different functions. For example, the flow of air between some drawers and the remainder of the refrigerated compartment is controlled to maintain a higher humidity environment in those drawers. Some drawers include adjustable vent control arrangements so the user can modify the amount of air flowing through that drawer. Other drawers have no such vent control. Many consumers desire to be able to select between refrigerators with different interiors, including different color schemes, to better match their particular desires. The front of drawers are a commonly used tool for achieving such differentiation. All of these and other differentiation requirements multiply the number of different drawer constructions needed by an individual manufacturer. Numerous designs have been incorporated into refrigerator drawer assemblies to address one or more of the demands; however, none of them have been optimal in satisfying all the different requirements.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved drawer assembly for use with refrigerators which is easy and sure in assembly while providing flexibility to satisfy various needs.
It is another object of this invention to provide such an improved drawer assembly which reduces the inventory of parts or sub-assemblies required to provide various drawer assemblies with different uses and appearances.